Lost In Love With You
by caruna
Summary: sakura dan dua orang sahabat sedang bermain di pinggir hutan, tiba-tiba bola yang sedang di mainkannya terlempar ke arah dalam hutan. sakura bersikeras untuk mengambilnya ke dalam hutan, namun dia pun akhirnya tidak pernah kembali lagi..
1. Chapter 1

**lose in love with you**

Just

Frienship

Forever

Or

Just

Love

... ... ... ...

In the moon

With blood

Together

With

My prince

Or

...

**Flashback **

"sakura...jangan pergi kesana..." teriak hinata

Sakura tidak menghiraukan

"sakura...lupain aja bola nya...besok aku beli yang baru deh..." seru ino

" ...kalian ini gimana sih, itukan pemberian kakashi sense...pokok nya aku akan cari...!" jawab bersikeras.

"t tapi...itu.." sela hinata terbata-bata

"...apa?" sergah sakura

"...kalau kamu pergi ke hutan itu nanti kamu nggak balik-balik lagi sakura...kamu tau kan.." jelas ino

"ala...itu mitos...lagian aku nggak takut...weekkk..."lanjut sakura sambil meninggalkan kedua teman nya pergi ke dalam hutan.

"gi gimana ini ino..." tanya hinata cemas

"duh..aku takut nyusul sakura kesana...kita panggil orang-orang di desa aja yuk..."

"yuk..cepat.." lalu ino dan hinata berlari menuju desa untuk meminta bantuan membawa sakura kembali.

Sesampainya di desa...

"apa ?" ibu sakura terkejut

"bibi kan sudah bilang jangan main ke hutan...apalagi sampai menyeberangi hutan mengerikan itu.."

"maaf..." jawab ino dan hinata serentak

"ya sudah..kalian berdua cepat pulang...nanti biar orang bibi dan orang desa akan pergi mencarinya"

**Pencarian sakura di hutan.**

"bagaimana ini asuma-san...aku tidak melihat jejak sakura...lagi pula tidak mungkin kita menyusuri hutan ini ...kau tau kan..." kata iruka sense yang mulai bergidik takut.

"aku rasa begitu, ini sulit... kita tidak dapat menemukannya..."

Akhirnya penduduk desa kembali dengan tangan kosong, mereka tidak dapat membawa kembali sakura setelah hampir pagi menyusuri hutan. Sedangkan ibu sakura terus menagis, khwatir dengan putri satu-satunya.

**End flashback**

Tahun-tahun demi tahun pun berganti. Ibu sakura pun meninggal dunia akibat penyakit nya dan stress yang tidak sembuh karena terus memikirkan sakura. Dan tidak ada keluarga haruno, tapi keluarga haruno akan tetap ada kalau sakura masih hidup tapi sayang nya sampai sekarang tidak pernah ditemukan sakura sekalipun jasad kalau memang dia telah tewas.

**Sekarang**

Ino dan hinata baru pulang sekolah, mereka sekarang sudah kelas tiga sma. Sering terkadang mereka memandang ke arah hutan berharap sakura kembali. Setiap kali mereka memikirkan itu mereka tampak tertunduk lesu, "seandainya..aku bisa mencegah sakura..." begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"hai...tebayo..."sapa naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.

"na naruto..."kata hinata terkejut, tapi dengan semburat merah di pipinya, hinata memang naksir naruto katanya.

"heh...kamu ini...bikin kaget saja..lagian ngapain kamu disini ?" kata ino

"ahai...kebalik tuh,,seharusnya aku yang nanya ngapain kalian di pinggir hutan begini...?" balas naruto sambil menyipitkan mata nya " ...jangan jangan kalian ini pengen di ajak terbang sama si vamvire ya..."

"hush..n-naruto jangan sebarangan dong...takut..." jawab hinata sambil bergidik

"hinata-chan tenang saja aku akan menjaga mu..."seru naruto tidak menyadari wajah hinata yang semakin memanas merah.

"hei...ino... ayo pulang tidak baik disini.." sela shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka

"sejak kapan kamu disitu..?" tanya ino

"aku itu pacar kamu...bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu..."jawab shikamaru malas-malasaan

"ciye...ciye..."goda naruto

Semburat merah bersemu di wajah cantik ino.

Akhiranya mereka pulang berbarengan.

**Disisi lainnya.**

...

...

"kenapa diam ?" jawab cowok berambut raven

...

"ayo...bernyanyi lah untuk ku..."

...

"ada apa dengan mu...?"mata onyx cowok kini berubah merah

(tanya sama peterpan)

...

"hei ...bicara lah aku ingin mendengar suara mu...perempuan sialan...!" ucap nya sekali sembari menghacurkan meja antik dari kayu jati di hadapannya.

Orang yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara, menitikan tiap air dari pelupuk mata emerald nya.

Cowok berambut raven itu kembali dengan mata onyx nya yang dingin, ia menatap orang yang ada di hadapan nya itu dengan tersirat banyak pertanyaan di wajahnya.

**Esok nya, di sma konoha.**

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru..."kata kakashi hatake selaku wali murid kelas 3A tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang menanggapi nya, mereka sibuk dengan diri masing-masing.

"baikalah...silahkan masuk murid baru.."panggil nya seraya menggaruk kepala perak nya yang tak gatal. Anak baru itu masuk, seketika semua murid berhenti dengan kesibukan mereka, beralih perhatian nya ke cowok berambut merah nyala dengan tanda Ai di jidat nya.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." lanjut kakashi sambil kakashi sembari tersenyum dibalik penutup wajahnya.

"nama ku sabakuno gaara..salam kenal" jawab nya datar non ekspresi.

Murid-murid perempuan menjawab dengan antusias karena sosok gaara yang wow menarik. Tampan.

Sedangkan murid-murid laki-laki Cuma diam. Merasa iri atas ketampanan gaara atau merasakan yang lain nya. Entahlah.

Lalu kakashi sense mempersilahkan gaara duduk disebelah shikamaru yang dari tadi menatap gaara dengan tatapan penuh makna. Melihat tingkah shikamaru gaara langsung membalas tatapan dingin kepadanya.

Naruto yang duduk dibelakang mereka, tampak bergidik melihat dua orang di depan nya saling melempar tatapan dingin.

"apa ?" tanya gaara datar

"tidak ada.." balas shikamaru datar juga, lalu mereka berdua langsung menghadap ke depan dan memulai pelajaran, naruto yang dibelakanga nya hanya menghela nafas lega, karena tadi nya dia pikir akan ada keributan (soalnya ino yang paling semangat tadi pas gaara datang ).

Satu minggu kemudian.

Setiap kali hinata dan ino pulang mereka kerap melihat gaara pergi sendiri ke pinggir hutan, biasa nya dia berdiri dan menghadap kearah hutan entah apa yang dia lihat disana. Hampir setiap hari hinata dan ino memergoki gaara ada disana, bahkan shikamaru dan naruto pun juga pernah melihatnya. Mengingat gaara yang pendiam dan tidak berteman, dan lebih memilih sendiri ditambah lagi kebiasaannya memandang hutan, seolah ada kerinduan di sorot mata emerald nya. Hinata, ino, shikamaru dan naruto jadi curiga akan hal ini, siapa sebenarnya gaara itu, belum lagi kecerdasan, kecepatan dan kekuatan nya yang diatas normal kemampuan remaja seusia mereka, bahkan orang dewasa pun kalah dari gaara. Mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk menyelidiki siapa gaara sebenarnya.

**Di tempat lain, di sebuah kastil yang terbuat dari kayu.**

"temani aku malam ini...aku yakin kamu pasti suka..." kata seorang cowok bermbut hitam panjang yang di kuncir ke belakang, sembari menindih tubuh seorang gadis kedinding kayu itu.

"ku mohon...jangan...hiks..."jawab gadis itu sambil menangis ketakutan. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sayang lawan nya terlalu kuat.

"kamu cantik..aku suka itu...aku janji tidak akan menyakiti mu...dan tidak akan mencecapi setitik darah dari mu..." kata nya lagi seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"i..itachi j jangan..." kata gadis itu

" sakura...jangan banyak bergerak..jadi susah kan..." lanjut itachi sembari menjelajah tiap lekuk leher sakura dengan lidah berteksturnya.

Blamm...pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasarnya (ditendang soalnya)

"itachi ! menyingkir dari nya...atau aku akan mematahkan leher mu vamvire mesum...!" bentak sasuke penuh amarah.

"heh...saudara ku kau ini pelit sekali..." balas itachi santai

"dia milik ku dan hanya milik ku ! tidak cukup kah gadis – gadis desa lainnya hha..?"

"..."

"kau merampas mereka dari keluarganya...kau bercinta dengan mereka...kau keringkan darah dari tubuh nya...hanya saja kau tidak memakan bangkai nya..."

"..."

Itachi hanya diam, sakura Cuma bisa menangis sesengukan.

"...dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sakura jatuh dalam perangkap mu itachi !" lanjut sasuke sambil menarik paksa sakura. Jelas sakura kesakitan dalam hal ini.

" hahaha...sasuke saudaraku kamu ini selalu saja meledak-ledak ya...?hanya saja sulit mencari gadis-gadis menarik saat ini..." itachi terdiam sejenak " kalau kau tidak menginginkannya lagi berikan saja padaku.."lanjut itachi sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan sasuke dengan sakura disana.

"dasar brengsek !" geram sasuke sambil mengempalkan tangan nya.

Kini cowok berambut raven itu berbalik pandangannya kearah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh sakura ke ranjang tidur.

"kenapa ?" bentak sasuke pada sakura

"sa..sasuke..." sakura terbata-bata takut, walaupun sudah 10 tahun mereka bersama tapi sakura tetap saja ngeri, walau terkadang sasuke berubah lembubt sekalipun.

"kenapa...? kenapa dia menginginkanmu...?" kini sasuke memelankan nada suaranya.

"aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari ku sakura..."kini sasuke memeluk erat sakura.

Sakura hanya pasrah, karena dia memang mencintai sasuke, walau terkadang sasuke bersikap kasar kepadanya.

**Flashback sakura POV**

"bola nya dimana ya...? tadi kan terlempar kearah sini..."

"ah... itu dia..." lalu aku berlari ke arah dimana bola kami hilang saat bermain. Saat aku mau mengambil bola itu, tiba-tiba ada bayangan hitam yang cepat melesat di hadapanku.

"akh...!" aku terjatuh karena sangat terkejut. Keringat dingin pun mengalir begitu saja dari pori – pori kulit ku. Aku bergidik. Perlahan bayangan hitam di balik kabut itu mulai menampakan sosok nya.

"k-kau..s..siapa..?" dia anak laki-laki seusia dengan ku, mata onyx nya yang dingin...rambut raven yang pekat, kulit putih yang terlalu putih. Tampan.

"ahh..kau anak seumuran ku ya...? untung ada kamu...bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku bermain bola bersama kedua teman ku..." begitu dengan polos nya aku berbicara padanya. Tapi anak itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Tak lama setelah itu barulah dia mulai berkata..

" main..." begitu kata anak itu datar tanpa expresi

" iya..."jelas ku sembari tersenyum.

Dan betapa terkejut nya aku, mata onyx nya berubah menjadi merah terang dengan pupil yang sudah tidak bulat lagi. Dia memajukan langkah nya tepat di depan ku, menatap jauh kedalam mata ku, setelah itu semua nya jdi gelap...aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu. Waktu aku sadar aku sudah ada di kastil yang terbuat dari kayu sangat antik dan luas.

Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapun saat itu, ingin pergi tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar disitu. Aku hanya bisa menangis, sampai saat ada yang datang menghampiri ku.

"huh..gadis kecil ya...hmm...tapi tidak apa-apalah aku sudah haus..."lalu pria itu menarik ku dan ingin menggigit urat leher ku, tapi tidak lagi setelah dia datang..

"jauhi dia..!" katanya penuh amarah

"tenanglah saudara kecil ku..."jawab pria yang satu lagi

"tutup mulutmu itachi...dia milik ku ! pergi kau...!"

"kenapa aku harus menurut padamu sasuke...? bocah manusia setengah vamvire..."

Tiba ada yang datang, seorang pria yang kelihatan mirip mirip dengan mereka, ya...kelihatan seperti ayah mereka.

"tinggalkan gadis itu itachi.."perintah orang itu

"baikalah.." lalu pria bernama itachi itu pergi...dia jadi menurut kalau di perintah ayahnya.

"sasuke...ajaklah dia...aku mengerti perasaan mu nak..." setelah itu pria itu pergi, dan tidak pernah kembali. Begitu juga dengan diriku tidak pernah kembali kembali ibuku, teman-teman ku, desaku. Sasuke, orang itu menahan ku disini...aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan dirinya kadang dia baik kadang dia sangat kasar, dia tidak pernah senang jika itachi senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekalipun itu Cuma menyapu lantai. Sasuke bisa sangat marah dan tidak menyuruh melakukan perkerjaan tersebut. Pernah aku berdendang bernyanyi ria, dengan tidak sengaja itachi mendengarnya dan mulai memuji dan bertingkah aneh, sasuke pun datang dan mulai berseteru lagi dengan itachi, kerap mereka berkelahi. Setelah itu sasuke melarang ku bernyanyi dan hanya akan bernyanyi untuk dirinya. Semua nya adalah milik sasuke. Sampai pada saat kabar ibu ku telah tiada pun sasuke tidak mengizinkan ku pulang kalau tidak dia akan menjamin keselamatan orang orang di desa. Namun sialnya...aku jatuh cinta padanya...entah sejak kapan...

**The end VOP**

* * *

story pertama..gaje gaje gaje gaje...

plis repiu...

cmoga cuka *di lempar bom*

hhe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **bapak ku** Masashi Kishimoto (di penggal hidup-hidup ma Masashi)**

**Story caruna nara**

**Warning OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE,,,,,**

**Rate K+**

**Genre romance**

**Pairing sasusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumary**** teman – teman Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya berhasil masuk ke hutan terlarang. Apakah

mereka akan menemukan Sakura ?.

* * *

**Lost In Love With You**

Sore itu di Konoha, Ino , Hinata , Naruto dan Shikamaru baru pulang dari Mall, mereka menghabiskan weekend dengan melakukan kencan bersama. Saat hendak pulang kerumah, di perjalanan mereka melihat Gara, seperti nya Gara akan pergi menuju ke arah hutan lagi, karena mereka berempat penasaran akhirnya diikuti lah nya Gara dari belakang. Sesampai dipinggir hutan, Ino, Hianata, Naruto dan Shikamaru sempat terlonjak, karena kali ini gara tidak hanya berhenti dipinggir hutan dan memandanginya, namun memasuki hutan itu.

"Bagaimana ini ? dia masuk kedalam hutan...apa kita harus mengikuti nya atau hanya sampai disini kita menyelidikinya..." tanya Ino.

"Emang nya kamu berani masuk ke hutan, huh ?," sela Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya.

" Hei...ayolah tebayo...apa kalian tidak penasaran...?," naruto yang sedari tadi semangat kini semangat nya semakin berkobar.

"Hinata-chan pasti ikut kan? Ayolah ikut yaa..."sekarang Naruto malah membujuk Hinata.

"Na..naruto-kun tentu saja a-aku ikut...kemana pun kau pergi..." jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil memegang pipinya yang merah merona.

"Ayo..kita lanjutkan.." lanjut Shikamaru sembari menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Ke kenapa...pegangan seperti ini..." kata Ino blusing.

"Biar kau tidak hilang.." balas Shikamaru tetap dengan gaya lazy, lalu mereka berempat pergi mengikuti gara kedalam hutan.

**SEJAM KEMUDIAN**

Mereka sudah sampai tengah di hutan, tepat nya perbatasan antara _hutan terlarang _, mereka tau kalau manusia dilarang melewati hutan ini, karena telah banyak kejadian, seperti yang dialami teman mereka Sakura. Mereka bingung apa mereka harus tetap masuk atau kembali pulang.

"B-bagaimana ini ?," kata naruto yang mulai ketakutan, padahal tadi dia yang paling semangat.

"Sudah terlanjur basah...kepalang nyebur aja.."balas Shikamaru dengan yakin sekarang.

"Ja..jadi...kitya lanjut nee..." lanjut Ino.

"Hn.." kata Shikamaru singkat.

Sedang Hinata hanya memeluk lengan Naruto karena takut. Karena tekad sudah bulat, mereka pun sepakat lanjut, kecuali hinata yang hanya ikut-ikutan karena tidak mungkin dia mengecewakan semangat teman-teman nya walau dia sudah ketakutan bukan main.

Mereka pun kedalam hutan terlarang. Semakin kedalam semakin aneh, banyak pohon besar-besar, kelelawar berserta familynya, lembab dan kabut tebal tanpa cahaya, belum lagi banyak tulang belulang dimana-mana. Itu membuat mereka bergidik. Sampai saat ini, mereka belum menemukan sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan mereka. Walaupun sekilas Shikamaru merasakan ada yang bergerak cepat mengintai mereka, tapi untung Shikamaru orang nya tenang, jadi tidak membuat teman yang lain jadi panik. Samapai lah mereka pada suatu tempat, mereka berempat hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sebuah taman bunga yang indah, ada air yang keluar dari bebatuan seolah terlihat seperti air terjun kecil, dan langit biru tapi tidak memancarkan ada sinar mata hari masuk kesana, tidak ada kehangatan, tapi langit biru itu begitu biru dan terang.

Di saat mereka terlena, dengan keindahan yang ada di depan mata mereka, tiba-tiba ada seseorang di belakang mereka memandangi mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mau apa kalian disini ?,"

**Di kastil kayu**

"Sakura...kamu mau kemana ?," tanya Sasuke

"aku mau pergi ke taman bunga, bunga di kamarmu kan sudah layu jadi harus diganti.."

"Sendiri ?,"

" Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh ikut.." balas Sakura dengan senyuman

" Sebaiknya hari ini kamu tidak usah pergi Sakura..." kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di pinggang Sakura dari belakang, sedang bibir nya mulai mengecup pundak putih sakura.

"Sas...sasuke..tapi.." belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraan

"Kali ini...seharusnya kamu ngerti aku, aku kekasih mu sakura...aku ingin hari ini bersamamu..."

Sakura makin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu ingin bersama nya, padahal tiap hari juga bersama bukan ? tapi kali ini beda, Sasuke sedikit berlebihan dalam hal ini, dan tampak sengaja ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sakura.

"Akkhhh...tollongggg..."

Terdengar seperti suara teriakan perempuan dari dalam kastil. Sakura tekejut mendengarnya, dan spontan dia melepaskan dekapan dari Sasuke.

* * *

Wah...akhirnya bisa bikn chapter gaje kedua,,, semoga cuka...eh suka...

Tidak banyak update untuk chap ini, bikos... Chapter selanjutnya, akan di ubah menjadi Rate T,

And thxs banget buat yg udah ripiu

T/ aq terharuuuu...

Arigato...arigato...arigato...*nunduk-nunduk ampe kejedot meja yg ada di depan* +.+

Baca terus ya...biar tau kelanjutan nya...*di lempar color* ~,~

Happy baca...

and plisss...ripiu nya...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer **:Masashi Kishimoto**** gitu lho **

Story: caruna nara

Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE,,,,,

Rate T

Genre romance

Pairing sasusaku

.

.

.

Sumary Hinata diculik...naruto nyasar dihutan...shikamaru sekarat...Ino terjebak di hutan sendirian...Sakura ngambek sama Sasuke...

**Lost In Love With You**

Sakura terkejut mendengar ada suara orang lain berteriak di dalam kastil, spontan dia melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

" Itu siapa Sasuke..?" tanya Sakura panik.

"aku...aku tidak tau..."

" Kamu bohong...siapa itu...itu siapa...kamu pasti tau kan..." desak Sakura.

"Sakura..! bisakah tidak membuat semuanya jadi rumit..?" sekarang suara Sasuke meninggi.

Sakura agak bergidik di bentak Sasuke seperti itu, dan akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Sakura berusaha berlari mencari sumber suara itu. Ya. Dia mengetahui suara itu adalah suara sahabat kecil nya, Hinata. Belum sempat Sakura mencapai tempat tujuan, Sasuke sudah mencegat jalannya, jelas Sasuke lebih cepat dari pada Sakura.

" Sasuke jangan halangi aku..." jerit Sakura.

" Tidak ! tidak akan pernah kau melewati aku...atau sampai kamu meninggalkan aku Sakura..."

"Sasuke mengerti lah dia sahabat ku...sas...sassukee...aku mmhonn..." pinta Sakura dengan air asin yang membanjiri wajah nya.

" Sakura...aku hanya tidak ingin kamu ninggalin aku, jika kamu bertemu dengan teman mu..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku tidak akan ninggalin kamu...aku janji..., karena takdir aku bersama kamu..."tangis Sakura perlahan berhenti.

" karena takdir huh..? karena perjanjian tolol itu..?" geram Sasuke

" Karena aku cinta kamu Sasuke...apa kau meragukan aku sekarang...?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak...hanya aku takut kehilangan kamu..." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"ya...tapi tolonglah teman aku Sasuke...atau biarin aku aja yang pergi untuk nolong dia..."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang?

**Flashback**

Di malam bulan purnama di sebuah bukit perbatasan antara hutan konoha dan hutan terlarang. Kedua pria itu saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan dalam hening dan dingin angin malam. Lama mereka berdiam, salah satu nya mulai angkat bicara.

" Hashirama Senju...ini adalah pertarungan terakhir kamu...so, ada pesan terakhir yang akan kamu sampain nggak...?"

" Cih, ini bukan yang terakhir untuk aku tapi untuk kamu..Madara Uchiha vampire sialan..."

"Plis deh...tentu saja aku yang akan bakal menang..."

" Bedebah kau...hiaattttttttttt..." Hashirama menyerang Madara.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara mereka berdua dengan di saksikan oleh 10 orang, 5 adalah anak buah dari Hashirama (manusia), 5 nya lagi adalah anak buah dari Madara (vampire) diantara nya ada ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha. Pada saat itu dia adalah vampire termuda (13 thn).

Konon vampire ini bisa berkembang layak nya manusia, hanya saja masa pertumbuhan nya mulai dari bayi sampai usia 35 tahun setelah itu nggak tua-tua deh, and nggak mati-mati kalau nggak di matiin. Dan mereka terdiri dari tiga species, _pemakan darah manusia (humnbloodvora), pemakan darah hewan (animbloodvora), dan pemakan semua darah + daging-daging nya (kan__ibalvora) _jenis yang ketiga adalah yang terlemah karena kerjaan nya Cuma makan nggak bisa direm jadi mati kekenyangan deh...maka dari itu, species yang ini jumlah nya minim.

Balik kecerita.

Dan pertarungan akhirnya di menangkan oleh Hasirama Senju. Karena merasa tidak puas dengan hasil yang ada, Madara balik menyerang Hashirama saat sedang lengah. Madara menikam jantung Hashirama dengan pedang milik Hashirama, karena melihat penyerangan ini akhirnya anak buah mereka ikut bertarung dan bangsa manusia kalah telak, ending nya vampire yang menang.

Disaat detik-detik terakhir Hashirama mengeluarkan mantra-mantra dan menyegel desa konoha agar tidak dapat di masuki vampire. Setelah itu dia meninggal.

Tapi, pada saat penyegelan itu ternyata Fugaku Uchiha, sudah berada di desa konoha untuk menemui mikoto gadis yang dia taksir.

Fugaku berbeda dengan vampire lainnya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti manusia, meskipun sulit baginya menahan rasa haus akan darah manusia.

Dan karena pada saat penyegelan Fugaku ada Di konoha, maka dia terkena dampak dari penyegelan tersebut. yaitu , Fugaku bisa keluar masuk konoha sedang vampire lain tidak bisa.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Fugaku tidak memberi tahukan hal ini kepada Madara, tapi setelah pernikahan nya dengan istri vampire nya dan lahir lah Itachi mulai lah Madara curiga. Setelah itachi berumur 10 tahun, barulah semua nya terbongkar. Jelas Madara marah besar.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini Fugaku ...? Kamu pengkhianat !"

" Apa yang aku Khianati...bukan kah aku masih terus menjalankan perintah kamu..." Jawab Fugaku datar.

" Jelas...kalau kamu berkhianat, kamu menyembunyikan fakta kalau ternyata kamu bisa masuk konohagakure...dan itu berarti kau bisa membawa manusia-manusia itu dengan mudah ke tempat kita dan kita tidak perlu impor manusia dari luar...!" Jelas Madara panjang lebar.

"aku tidak akan biarin kamu mengusik orang-orang di konoha," Lanjut Fugaku.

" klo begitu mati saja lu..." Lalu madara menyerang Fugaku. Dan pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit yang di saksikan Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Pertarungan pun di menangkan oleh Fugaku. Madara tewas seketika, beserta dengan anak buahnya yang coba menghalang-halangi Fugaku. Setelah itu hanya Fukagu, Istri dan anak nya penghuni dari hutan terlarang.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lama nya, rahasia besar Fugaku terbongkar. Bahwa sebenarnya, Fugaku telah menjalin hubungan dengan mikoto dan menghasilkan buah cinta mereka, yaitu Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 5 tahun. Setelah istri vampire Fugaku mengetahui hal ini, dia mencoba memancing mikoto datang ke hutan terlarang bersama dengan anak nya. Sesampainya disana mikoto langsung di hajar habis-habisan oleh istri vampire Fugaku dan lagi-lagi Itachi lah saksi yang melihat kejadian itu.

Mikoto pun terbunuh, dan Sasuke pun diambil dari mikoto. Istri vampire Fugaku berusaha membunuh Sasuke juga, namun ajaib Sasuke tidak bisa terbunuh dengan cara apapun.

Satu-satu nya cara agar Sasuke terbunuh adalah mengambil jantung Sasuke dan menghancurkan nya berkeping-keping di luar tubuh nya.

Namun rencana Istri vampire gagal, karena di pergoki Fugaku. Karena kesal Fugaku pun membunuh Istri nya. Itachi yang melihat hal itu jelas sangat marah. Itachi mencoba membunuh ayahnya, namun gagal.

Setelah itu Fugaku menyegel Itachi agar tetap berada di hutan terlarang selamanya. Dan jantung Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur di bongkar dan sudah tidak dapat dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Dan jantung Sasuke ditanam kan di tubuh Itachi yang jelas tidak punya Jantung.

" Masih untung aku membiarkan kamu hidup Itachi..." kata Fugaku.

" Cih...tapi aku tidak sudi bersatu sama bocah setengah vampire itu..."

"Aku harap kamu bisa menjaga adik kamu, karena dia adalah nyawa kamu juga..." jelasFugaku.

"Baiklah...aku akan menjaga nya, asal aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan..."lanjut nya sambil berlalu meninggal ayahnya.

"Kenapa Ayah, menanam jantung aku sama dia ?" Tanya Sasuke lemah.

Namun Fugaku hanya diam.

Sejak itu Itachi mulai dengan rencana nya. Memancing orang – orang dari konoha atau manusia mana saja yang kebetulan untuk masuk dalam perangkapnya. Misal, tebar pesona dengan wajah tampan nya untuk cewek-cewek, atau pura-pura menolong orang kesasar dan bersikap sangat ramah, dan cara-cara lain. Dan kebanyakan korban nya adalah wanita. Dan entah kenapa sejak kematian Ibu nya dan perselingkuhan ayah, dia menjadi sangat terobsesi untuk menyakiti perempuan.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sampai pada akhirnya warga konoha mengetahui kejadian itu. Dan mereka datang beramai-ramai ke hutan terlarang untuk menuntut Fugaku karena Fugaku sendiri sudah berjanji akan melindungi konoha dari serangan vampire, meski dirinya sendiri adalah vampire.

" Hei...kami akan menuntut balasa atas banyak orang yang hilang di konoha..." seru seorang warga.

"Dan kami tau...pasti ini semua ulah vampire sialan seperti kalian kan ..." seru yang lainnya.

Fugaku jelas kelimpungan. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Tidak mungkin dia mengeksekusi Itachi karena nyawa Sasuke juga ikut melayang nantinya.

"Baiklah...aku mohon kalian tenang aku harap ini tidak akan terulang lagi...aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya..."

Akhirnya warga percaya apa yang Fugaku katakan, karena warga konoha tau Fugaku adalah vampire yang baik. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi kembali ke desa mereka.

Fugaku memanggil Itachi. Mencoba membujuk nya namun sia-sia, karena itachi mengancam akan bunuh diri. Fugaku pun jelas tidak ingin Sasuke mati, karena dia lebih menyayangi Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah anak dari cinta sejatinya.

Dan dalam waktu itu juga, adalah saat pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Sakura. Di sinilah perjanjian kedua tercipta antara warga konoha dan vampire. Fugaku berjanji akan menghentikan tindakan Itachi, walaupun dia tidak mampu melawan anaknya sendiri karena Itachi sangatlah kuat. Madara mewariskan semua kemampuan nya kepada Itachi dan Fugaku sendiri lemah, karena dia bukan _humnbloodvora _. Karena Fugaku sudah mengganti pola makan nya.

Dan sebagai gantinya Sakura harus tinggal bersama nya dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke sendiri yang meminta. Dan dia sangat memaksa ingin memiliki Sakura, bagai bertemu dengan mainan baru Sasuke tidak ingin lepas pun di setujui tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu sakura, karena ketua desa saat itu berpikir ini demi keselamatan semua. Akhirnya Sakura yang jadi korban.

Setelah berberapa tahun kemudian, Fugaku menghilang dan hanya tinggal dua anak nya dan sakura dikastil itu. Tapi ternyata Itachi iri karena Sasuke punya Sakura. Dan sejak itu dia suka mengusik Sakura.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke masih diam mematung memikir semua apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dulu. Sedang Sakura sibuk mencari-cari dimana Itachi membawa Hinata karena kastil itu sangat luas dan banyak tempat rahasia yang belum di ketahui Sakura.

**Di hutan Terlarang**

" Shikamaru...Shika...ayolah bertahan...kamu jangan mati dulu..." kata naruto khawatir melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari perut Shikamaru.

" Bodoh. Siapa juga yang bakal mati...cepat sana...cari Hinata...aku tidak kenapa –kenapa...aku harus mencari cewek pirang itu..." jelas Shikamaru santai seolah tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

" Tapi..."

"cepat pergi naruto...kita tidak punya banyak waktu..."

"ba..baiklah..." lalu naruto pun pergi sambil berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terduduk lemah.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto pergi, tiba-tiba muncul seorang cewek di depan Shikamaru. Cewek berambut pirang berkuncir empat.

" Siapa dia...apa aku benar-benar akan mati..." kata Shikamaru pelan dan perlahan mata nya terpejam dan tak sadarkan diri.

**Di bagian hutan lainnya.**

"Hiks...aku harus gimana...kenapa kita jadi berpencar seperti ini...aku takuttt...uwahhh..." gerutu Ino sambil menangis sesengukkan.

"Aku tidak mau mati disini...SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang, seketika tangis Ino berhenti . Dan memandang tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

" Kamu..."

Yey...selesai bikin lanjutan nya...gomen...bikin nya lama...*ditendang*

Tapi GAJE banget...T.T...*di injak-injak*

Plis ripiu...T.U


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer **:Masashi Kishimoto**** gitu lho **

Story: caruna nara

Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE,,,,,

Rate T

Genre romance

Pairing sasusaku

**Lost In Love With You**

Saat Ino lagi nangis, tiba – tiba muncul seseorang di depan nya, seketika itu juga tangis nya berhenti.

" Kamu…."

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Kamu mau apa ?" Tangkas Ino dengan sigap.

"Menolong mu.." Jawab orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Deg ..

Tiba-tiba orang itu menarik tangan Ino dan melesat membawa Ino pergi dengan kecepatan yang di luar logika manusia biasa. Seketika Ino berteriak.

"uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…kamu pasti vampire kan..? turun kan aku…! Turun kan..aku..!"

"Serius mau turun..? baiklah aku akan melepaskan kamu." Jawab orang itu sambil berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon, yang kebetulan pohon nya sangat tinggi dan Ino agak shock melihat kebawah.

"Maksud nya…? Kamu mau jatuhin aku gitu ?" Tanya Ino innoncen.

"Iya…" Jawab orang itu disertai senyuman full.

"uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….nggak mau…ngak mau….."teriak Ino lagi sambil memeluk erat orang itu.

"wahh…suara kamu cempreng. Jangan teriak lagi dong…"

"So…aku mau di apain …."Tanya Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Lalu orang itu menyandarkan Ino ke pohon, sedang kedua tangan ini di pegang erat-erat oleh orang itu. Perlahan orang itu memajukan wajah nya, tepat 5 cm dari wajah Ino.

"Ka-kamu mmau ap..ap..pa..?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Lalu orang itu menurun kan wajah nya, melihat dengan teliti leher Ino seolah mencari tempat yang tepat untuk digigit.

"jiaahhhh…tu kan…kamu vampire…..pliss…jangan makan aku…..darrah ak-aku nggak enak lho.." kata Ino asal.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum. Perlahan kepala nya mendekati leher Ino. Ino bisa merasakan taring yang tajam siap di tancap ke kulit leher nya. "aakkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..!" Teriak Ino, menggema di seluruh hutan terlarang.

**Di kastil kayu Uchiha.**

Sakura akhirnya bisa menemukan tempat Hinata, tapi betapa terkejut nya dia melihat keadaan temannya itu.

" Hinata…"panggil Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pakaian Hinata di cabik- cabik tidak karuan, nyaris telanjang.

Sedang Itachi menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura

"Sakura…"panggil Hinata pelan sambil menitikan air mata. Dia terlihat sudah sangat tidak berdaya.

Perlahan Sakura ikut menitikan air mata.

"Tenang Sakura-chan….Ini belum masuk ronde pertama, baru pemanasan koq…"Lanjut Itachi.

"Itachi jangan…tolong jangan…" Pinta Sakura.

"kalau begitu turuti apa mau aku.."

"Apa ?"

"Serahkan diri kamu seutuhnya untuk aku.." kata Itachi, yang sekarang ada tepat di depan Sakura, (tadi nya masih di dekat hinata u.u).

"…"Sakura diam.

" Diam artinya setuju…" Sambung Itachi sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Dan tiba-tiba Itachi sudah membawa Sakura keluar dari Kastil dengan kecepatan yang tiada tara nya itu.

"Itachi…tunggu, kenapa kamu bawa aku pergi…aku belum ngomong tau….."

"Oh….jadi kamu mau aku melukai teman mu huh ?"

"…" Sakura diam lagi.

"Diam artinya iya….jadi okelah kalau begitu…"Lanjut Itachi seraya berbalik untuk menemui Hinata.

"Tttunggu…..!" Panggil Sakura.

"owh…Sakura-chan berubah pikiran rupanya…"

"aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata terluka….." Lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke mu itu ? kenapa dia tidak ada disaat kamu butuh bantuan?….ya..ya..ya….adik ku itu memang egois.." Perlahan Itachi mendekati Sakura. Membelai rambut pink panjang nya. Sakura bergidik. Tapi dia pasrah demi Sahabatnya. Tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia berharap Sasuke datang menolongnya.

'_Sasuke pengecut' _kata Sakura dalam hatinya. _'kenapa Sasuke….kenapa? padahal kamu bilang kamu cinta aku…'_ perlahan air asin keluar dari pelupuk emerald nya.

"Kenapa nangis ? kalau kamu nangis aku semakin cepat untuk melakukannya…" Kata Itachi sambil menidurkan Sakura di rerumputan, tangannya mulai liar menjelajah, sedang bibir nya melahap habis bibir ranum Sakura.

"itach..mmph" Sakura tidak dapat menolak walau dirinya meronta-ronta tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi Itachi sangat memaksanya.

Jeng.. jeng…

Datang seseorang saat Itachi sedang ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya.

"Pemerkosaan….hal sangat aku benci….."kata orang itu tenang.

"Siapa kamu…..jangan ikut campur…ini urusan aku dengan kekasih baru aku…" jelas Itachi sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh Sakura.

"huh, jika dia pacar kamu dia tidak akan menolak bodoh…" sambung orang itu.

"Dia itu nggak nolak….Cuma jaim dikit…"

"ala…banyak bacot….sini balikin Sakura…."

"eh..eh…kamu itu siapa….dan kenapa kamu tahu itu sakura…..?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Dia itu milik aku….dan aku akan ngambil dia dari orang yang selama ini mengunci hidupnya…"

"Kamu yang banyak bacot…hiaaaat…." Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung menyerang orang itu.

Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian yang sangat seru, sampai-sampai semua hewan penghuni hutan ikut menyaksikannya.

Jeng…jeng….

Sasuke datang dan langsung menghajar orang yang menghajar Itachi.

Bukkk bakkk bukkk

Glepak glepuk bugg…

Begitu bunyinya.

Bug. Sasuke juga menghajar Itachi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh..! kirain ikut belain dasar saudara sialan!" Bentak Itachi.

Tapi entah dengan cara apa Sasuke bisa menyegel Itachi dan membuat nya terikat menyatu dengan pohon.

"Dengar urusan kita belum selesai Itachi sialan..!" Hardik Sasuke.

"Dan kamu ! menyingkirlah dari Sakura..!" Bentak Sasuke pada orang tadi.

" Tidak! Aku Sabakuno Gaara tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura…" dan gaara langsung membawa Sakura pergi.

" Hei….mau kemana kamu….?" Lalu Sasuke ikut mengejar. Dan terjadi lah kejar – kejaran. Sedang Sakura pingsan.

**Ditempat lainnya.**

'_aww…aww…aww….. semakin gila di buat oleh nya…' _begitulah Shikamaru bernyanyi di dalam hati.

Sejak dia sadarkan diri, cewek berkuncir empat berambut pirang selalu menggoda Shikamaru. Tapi entah Kenapa luka nya sembuh begitu cepat dan tanpa bekas akibat serangan dari Itachi.

**Flahback**

"Mau apa kalian disini ?" Tanya Gaara kepada Ino dan lainnya.

"Ga-gaara…." Jawab Naruto tergagap-gagap.

"Cepat pergi …..disini bukan tempat berkencan…."Lanjut Gaara.

"Tentu saja bukan….kami kesini ingin mencari Sakura teman kami yang hilang…" Balas Ino.

"O..ya, bukannya dari tadi kalian mengikuti aku ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah, nggak usah berbelit-belit. Kamu itu sebenarnya siapa Gaara ?" Shikamaru ikut nimbrung.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam.

" Aku vampire…puas….sekarang pulanglah….." perintah Gaara.

"Kamu tau dimana Sakura kalau begitu…." Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukan urusan kamu aku tau atau tidak.." jawab Gaara datar. "Cepat pergi aku tidak mau tau kalau terjadi sesuatu sama kalian…" Lalu dengan cepat Gaara menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu Itachi datang.

"ho…ho….ho….ternyata kalian teman Sakura ya..?" Kata Itachi sambil terkekeh nggak jelas.

"ahh….ini siapa lagi…bikin kaget aja ?"Kata Naruto agak kaget dengan kedatangn Itachi yang tiba-tiba. Dan Hinata langsung memeluk tangan Naruto erat-erat.

"Aku ini sangat mengagumi Sakura….dan sekarang dia ada dirumah kami…..tapi saying dia lebih memilih adikku sialan…."

"Hei! Cepat bawa Sakura ke kami atau bawa kami ke Sakura. Dasar vampire sialan!" Bentak Ino asal, dan ini membuat Itachi kesal karena di bentak sama cewek cerewet. Dengan cepat Itachi mengibas Ino ampe terpental jauh. Shikamru marah besar.

"Sial ! kamu apakan cewek aku….." Langsung tanpa komando Shikamaru mencoba menghajar Itachi. Namun sial dia yang malah terluka parah karena ditikam pakek kuku Itachi yang tajam sampai hampir berantakan usus-usus Shikamaru. Untung dengan cepat Naruto memukul Itachi dari belakang dengan kayu yang lumayan besar namun sia-sia.

"Dasar rambut kuning jelek!" lalu Itachi mendorong Naruto sampai tersungkur di pohon.

"akhhhhhhhhh..!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Dan dengan sekejap juga Itachi membawa kabur Hinata.

"Lumayan buat makan malam" seringai Itachi.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa!" Panggil Naruto. Tapi Hinata sudah hilang di balik kabut berserta hilangnya suara teriakan Hinata juga yang dibawa pergi oleh Itachi. Hinata di culik.

"akh…" Perlahan Shikamaru mencoba berdiri namun apa daya, darah yang mengucur terlalu banyak.

"Shikamaru ….Shikamaru….jangan mati dulu" Teriak Naruto yang sempoyongan menghampiri Shikamaru.

Tapi Shikamaru malah menyuruh Naruto pergi. Dan setelah naruto pergi, dan di saat detik-detik tenaga terakhirnya, datang lah orang itu. Dan Shikamaru tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

**End flashback.**

Dan setelah Shikamaru sadar kan diri.

"Ayo lah ….kamu jadi pacar aku ya….? Aku kan udah nolong kamu pangeran tidurku…." Kata cewek itu.

" Hei…aku bilang tidak bisa….aku bisa membalas kebaikan mu dengan cara lain…jangan paksa aku.."

"Nama aku bukan hei….aku Te-ma-ri, Sabakuno Temari you know….dan aku mau nya kamu jadi pacar aku titik."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan lagi-lagi Temari mulai dekat-dekat dengan Shikamaru, mencoba merayu nya lagi.

* * *

semoga suka... *di lempar sendal*

gomen yang kemaren ancur! O.O

Tapi yang ini gimana ya ?

pliss ripiu...T.U


End file.
